YU-GI-OH Generations
by TheSharkKnight101
Summary: Xero Ryu is a 15 year old boy whom is by far not the best duelist around but when the creator of the game comes to him with a request the he can't deny, an invitation to the King's Tournament. Xero will have to improve his skills quickly if he is to face the threat that awaits the world. Author Note:This FanFic will contain all types of summon (Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, and Pendulum)


Yugioh Generations

 **Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen to my world of yugioh. Just so everyone knows this doesn't take place in any of the yugioh series. This fanfic is just a fun story that I created out of boredom one day and I liked it so much I decided to start writing it so sit back relax and enjoy this yugioh fanfic. Oh also before I forget there will only be one character from the original yugioh show and that will be Pegasus. Ok I'm done for now have fun.**

Chapter 1 A New Frontier Begins

"And with that our champion is the amazing Xero!" The announcer yelled as the crowed started to chant the Lime green and black hair boy who was standing on top of the podium with a huge grin on his face "Xero! Xero! Xero! Xero! Xero!"

The 15-year-old boy smiled brightly as he hugged the trophy to his chest until he heard a ringing sound that destroyed the beautiful scene before him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!

"Noooo." Xero grunted as he pulled his pillow over his head.

"Xero! It's time to get up!" a women's voice yelled

"5 more minutes mom!" Xero groaned rolling over again looking at the deck case that held his beloved deck

"I thought that you had some kind of tournament you wanted to go to?" Xero's mom yelled waking Xero up completely.

'Oh no! I forgot!' Xero thought as he quickly through his covers away ran to his closet through his pajamas off and through on a sleeveless black and lime green shirt with a black jacket with black jeans, put his belt on with his deck case attached to it. Xero grabbed his black phone before running out of his room, down to the kitchen before grabbing his dinner and then bolting out the door grabbing his bike and racing down the street.

Xero biked for about half an hour before he reached the site of the tournament. It was just an old gymnasium full of tables with people from all ages sitting at them either checking their cards, talking to others players or just waiting for the tournament to start.

 **(** _ **Xero's talking to the reader in other words you guys. When you see this bolding in the story a character is talking to you, but when the bolding is in brackets I'm telling you guys some information that might need explaining that I just couldn't think of how to explain in the story. Also when you see this ' with text in between that means that a character is thinking.'**_ **)**

 _ **Well I guess I have to explain this whole tournament thing to you guys. Ok so it goes like this the company that created the duel monster's card game Konami decided to throw the biggest tournament in the world but no one knows how to get into the tournament. All we know is that Konami has been sending out invitations to players about different smaller tournaments that they have been hosting. Another interesting thing is that the creator of Konami and its president Maximillion Pegasus brought up this Kings Tournament in the first place. Though no one has ever seen Mr. Pegasus before, in fact we don't know if Mr. Pegasus really even exists. Oh I should probably explain a little about myself to. My name is Xero Yūkan'na, I'm 15 years old and I just moved to America from my home country of Japan about a month ago. I don't really know anyone in this new town and I'm not really good with people.**_

"Are you here for the tournament?" a voice asked from behind Xero. The voice belonged to a tall man with long white hair, who was dressed in a red tuxedo.

"Ah-Yes I am." Xero answered the man turning around to face the man sheepishly holding out his hand "It's nice to meet you. My names Xero ah- with an X."

"Well it's very nice to meet you Xero with an X." The man said as he bent down to shake Xero's hand and then pointed to a desk where two young women where sitting "The registration center is over their and I wish you the best of luck."

With a smile Xero ran over to the deck to resister for the tournament as the man watched him with a smile on his face and then started to walk away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Five minutes to the beginning of the tournament!" a male voice rang out from the speakers of the gymnasium.

'Is my deck really good enough?' Xero thought to himself as he looked thought his deck nervously before being distracted by a bunch of other kids started to whisper around him.

"Is that him?" a girl whispered pointing at a dark haired teen with purple eyes wearing a plan black short-sleeved shirt with black jeans, he was sitting alone at one of the tables.

"Yeah I think that's him the American champion Nero!" a boy answered making everyone else look at him in ah.

'The American champion?' Xero thought to himself looking at Nero with shock on his face and then back at his cards before gulping.

"Attention the tournament is starting! Please look for the number that was assigned to you and then look up on the projector to see who your opponent is and then go to the table number next to your match. You have 30 minutes to complete your match, if the time runs out and both players still have life points remaining then the player with the most life points at the end is the winner."

"Number 249." Xero said reading his number aloud to himself before looking up at the board where his number was "So I'm facing Number 18 at table 20. Well I'm already at table 20 so then I wonder who my opponent is?"

"That would be me." A black haired boy answered as he sat down across from Xero placed his deck into the table.

"Y-your!" Xero started to say as his eyes widened at the sight of his opponent.

"My name is Nero. Now lets get this over with."

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his limo the man that Xero had talked to, was looking at a monitor that came out of the ceiling of the car. On the monitor was displayed a duel monsters field with Nero's picture on the left with 8000 life points next to him, Xero's on the right with 8000 points next to his picture as well, and a timer that was counting down from 30 minutes.

"Now Xero-boy lets see if my impression of you was right." The red suited man exclaimed

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

Nero started to draw 5 cards "Hope you don't mind if I go first."

"S-sure." Xero stuttered picking up his 5 cards

 **Turn 1**

 **Xero: 8000 5X[]**

 **Nero: 8000 5X[]**

"Ok then first I'll summon RR Vanishing Lanius in attack mode." Nero proclaimed as he set the card down on the board. [A:1300/D:1600]

"Now then I activate Vanishing Lanius's effect! When Vanishing Lanius is normal or special summoned I can special summon one RR monster from my hand I choose another Vanishing Lanius!" Nero declared slapping the card down on the field "Then I activate that Vanishing Lanius's effect to summon another RR monster from my hand I choose Mimicry Lanius." [A:1100/D:1900].

Vanishing Lanius was a green metallic bird that when it appeared on the field it gave an ear-shattering cry. Mimicry Lanius was a multicolored metallic bird that when it appeared on the field gave a cry that vibrated the glass table that was projecting the holograms.

"Now I use Mimicry Lanius's effect when this card is normal or special summoned all RR on my field go up by one level." Nero smiled as he put all three cards on top of each other "Now I overlay the two level 5 Vanishing Lanius and the level 5 Mimicry Lanius!" "XYZ summon! Rank 5 RR Blaze Falcon!" [A:1000/D:2000]

"I'll end my turn by playing one card face down." Nero stated putting one card in the spell and trap card zone.

"Ok then my turn." Xero said drawing a card from his deck 'An XYZ summon on his first turn! And he didn't even Pendulum summon to get it out!'

 **Turn 2**

 **Xero: 8000 6X[]**

 **Nero: 8000 1X[]**

"First I'll normal summon Performapal Skullcrobat Joker in attack mode!" Xero stated setting the card on the monster zone "When Joker is summoned on to the field I can add one Odd Eyes, Performapal, or Magician Pendulum monster to my hand. I choose Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon." [A:1800/D:100]

"Alright then! I'll then set the scale 1 Dragon Pulse Magician and the scale 8 Dragon Pit Magician! Swing Pendulum of my soul, draw an arc across the sky! Pendulum Summon! Doom Star Magician, Timebreaker Magician, and Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon! Then I activate Tuning Magicans effect and special summon it to the field!" [A:2500/D:2000]

"A tuner." Nero breathed as he looked at the cards Xero had summoned to the field.

"Next I'll use Doom Stars effect to destroy Dragon Pulse and then draw one card." Nero said as he removed Dragon Pulse from the pendulum zone and placed him on top of the extra deck before drawing a card "Then I'll tune my level 1 Tuning Magician with my level 4 Doom Star and level 3 Timebreaker. Synchro Summon Enlightment Paladin!" [A:2500/D:2000]

"Next I'll use Dragon Veins pendulum effect!" Xero proclaimed as he showed Nero the card in his hand "I send one pendulum monster in my hand to the graveyard and then I can destroy one spell or trap card on the field. So I send Odd Eyes Persona Dragon to the graveyard and I choose to destroy the facedown on the left."

"I thought so." Nero smirked as he picked up the card and placed it into the graveyard and then flipped his other facedown card face up "Then I activate my other face down, Raptor Readiness. Now you can't destroy Raid Raptor monsters on my side of the field for the rest of the turn."

"So what you'll still take damage." Xero stated as he started his offensive "I attack your Blaze Falcon with my Enlightenment Paladin, then Joker, and finally with Odd Eyes and his effect doubles the damage you take!"

"Well are you done or are you going to just waste more of my time?" Nero asked in an impatient tone

"I end my turn." Xero said half-heartedly

 **Turn 3**

 **Xero: 7600 0x[]**

 **Nero: 3100 2x[]**

"My turn draw. I think I'll put this to an end." Nero said with a sigh before glaring at Xero in disappointment "I play Rank Up Magic Revolution Force! With this card I can rank up one Raid Raptor monster on my field, I choose Blaze Falcon! Rank up XYZ's change! Xyz summon Rank 6 Revolution Falcon!" [A:2000/D:3000] Overlay Units X 4

"I activate Revolution Falcon's effect. By using one xyz material Revolution Falcon can attack all monsters on my opponents field." Nero said as he removed one xyz material from Revolution and placed it in the graveyard "And you should be aware of Revolution Falcon's other effect, when it battles any special summoned monster then that monsters attack and defense points are reduced to zero." Overlay Units X 3

'Reduced to zero!' Xero thought as he looked down at the monsters he had on the field before he said out loud "Both Enlightenment and Odd Eyes are special summoned!"

"That's right know I attack Odd Eyes, Enlightenment Paladin, and Skullcrobat Joker with my Revolution Falcon!" Nero said as he crossed his arms and closed his eyes "Since two of your monsters are special summoned that means that their attack points are reduced to zero, which means that you're going to take 4200 points of damage."

Xero flinched as he saw his life point counter start to go down. When it stopped Xero placed Enlightenment Paladin in the graveyard and then placed Odd Eyes and Skullcrobat face up in his extra deck.

"That's all for my turn." Nero said before opening his eyes again "Make your next turn quick so I can get on with the tournament."

 **Turn 4**

 **Xero: 3400 1x[]**

 **Nero: 3100 1x[]**

'This guy is a jerk.' Xero thought to himself as he looked at the top of his deck 'But he has a point there isn't anything I can do.'

Xero started to pick up the top card of his deck as he felt sweat drip down his face before looking at the card in his hand.

'This card! This changes everything!' Xero thought in excitement as he looked at the spell in his hand "I play Pot of Greed! This card allows me to draw two more cards!"

"What!" Nero exclaimed as he uncrossed his arms with a shocked look on his face "How did a rookie like you get ahold of such a rare card?"

"I just did." Xero said as he drew his two new cards "Perfect! I play Terraforming! This card allows me to add a field spell to my hand, and I choose Sky Iris!"

'This kid!' Nero thought to himself as Xero searched his deck for his card 'How did he get his hands on such a rare card?'

"Next I play Sky Iris. After that I set Stargazer Magician in the vacant pendulum zone and then I pendulum summon." Xero said as he set down Stargazer on the field and then grabbed his pendulum monsters from the extra deck "I pendulum summon Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragon, Skullcrobat, Timebreaker Magician, and Dragon Pulse Magician in defense mode."

"I activate Sky Iris's effect. By destroying one of my monsters I can add one Odd Eyes monster from my deck to my hand. I destroy Skullcrobat and then add Odd Eyes Saber Dragon to my hand." Xero said as he set Skullcrobat into the extra deck and then started to such his deck for his card "With that I end my turn."

 **Turn 5**

 **Xero: 3400 1x[]**

 **Nero: 3100 2x[]**

"That's the trouble with pendulum monsters." Nero said as he drew from the top of his deck "They can be so annoying when they spam the field like that. Oh well, I Activate Raidraptor Fuzzy Lanius's effect, when I have another Raidraptor monster on the field I can special summon this monster onto the field. Next I activate Singing Lanius's effect, if I have a face up XYZ monster on the field then I can special summon this card."

"Now let's have a little fun." Nero said as he laid the two monsters on top of each other "I overlay my two level 4 monsters to XYZ summon Raidraptor Force Strix in attack mode!" [A:100/D:2000] Overlay Units X 2

"Next I use one overlay unit to activate Force Strix's effect to add one dark winged-beast monster from my deck to my hand and I choose Raidraptor Necro Vulture. Also when Fuzzy Lanius is sent to the graveyard I can add another Fuzzy Lanius from my deck to my hand. Next I use my Fuzzy Lanius's effect to special summon itself to the field and then I normal summon my Necro Vulture to the field and then overlay the two to XYZ summon another Force Strix to the field." [A:100/D:2000] Overlay Units X 2

'Is he just going to play by himself?' Xero thought as he studied the monsters on the field

"Next I use my second Force Strix's effect to add another dark winged-beast monster to my hand and just like before the overlay unit I used to activate his effect is Fuzzy Lanius, which means that Fuzzy's effect will activate in the grave. So the two cards I will be adding to my hand are my last Fuzzy Lanius and Vanishing Lanius, and as you can guess I'm using Fuzzy Lanius's effect to special summon it to the field in defense mode." Overlay Units X 1

"Now then lets see if I can take you out this turn." Nero said as he placed one of Revolution Falcon's overlay units into the graveyard "I use Revolution Falcon's effect so that I can attack all of your monsters and since they are all special summoned they loss all their attack and defense points! Then I attack all of your monsters with Revolution Falcon!" Overlay Units X 2

'This is going to hurt.' Xero thought as he placed his destroyed monsters back into the pendulum zone

"And just so you know Force Strix gains 500 attack and defense for each Raid Rapter monster on the field except itself." Nero smiled as he watched Xero's life point counter go down "Which means that they gain 1500 points respectively. I end my turn with that." [A:1600/D:3500]

 **Turn 6**

 **Xero: 200 2x[]**

 **Nero: 3100 1x[]**

"I draw." Xero said as he picked up the top card from his deck

"Just give up already." Nero said leaning back a little in his seat "You don't have anything to beat me with. It's the end for you so just give up and save yourself the humiliation."

"I don't think you understand." Xero said as he looked at the card in his hand "It's not me who's going to be humiliated. I pendulum summon my Level 7 Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragons, Level 7 Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon, Level 4 Performapal Skullcrobat Joker, Level 4 Dragon Pulse Magician, and finally Level 7 Odd Eyes Saber Dragon to the field!" [A:2800/D:2000]

The three familiar monsters appeared on the field with the two new dragons accompanying them. Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon had pale white scales, which covered its bluish purple skin. Odd Eyes Saber Dragon had shining white and red armor with sabers that jutted out of the armor. The armor also had an arrangement of red and purple crystals on it

"All your doing is delaying the inevitable." Nero said in a mocking tone as Xero began to make his move

"I activate Sky Iris and destroy Performapal Skullcrobat Joker and add Odd Eyes Mirage Dragon to my hand." Xero said as he placed Joker back in the extra deck "Now the real fun can get started as I overlay my Odd Eyes Pendulum Dragons and Odd Eyes Phantom Dragon to XYZ summon Rank 7 Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon!" [A:2800/D:2500]

"An XYZ summon huh." Nero said with a smile on his face "You do remember Revolution Falcon's effect right? All special summoned monsters become powerless in front of it. But just to make sure I activate Raid Raptors Readiness's second effect by banishing this card I take no battle damage this turn."

"That's fine with me." Xero said as he began to smile "I attack the Force Strix on the left with my Odd Eyes Saber Dragon! GO SABER STREAM!"

As commanded the dragon shot a green and red beam of energy at Force Strix, which when it made contact shattered Force Strix and then the beam changed direction and then pierced thought Revolution Falcon destroying it.

"What?" Nero said as he watched his two birds fall before his very eyes "How did you destroy Revolution Falcon?"

"Odd Eyes Saber's effect. When it destroys an opponent's monster in battle then it can destroy another monster on my opponent's field. Now lets get rid of the rest of your monsters." Xero said smiling as Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon and Dragon Pulse Magician destroyed Nero's last two remaining monsters "With that I end my turn."

 **Turn 7**

 **Xero: 200 1x[]**

 **Nero: 3100 2x[]**

"Why you little punk!" Nero sneered in anger as he drew his card "I activate Rank Up Magic Shave Force! With this card I can target one Raid Raptor's XYZ monster in my graveyard and then rank it up by 2 ranks!"

"I now bring Revolution Falcon back to the field so I can Rank him up! Go Rank Up XYZ Change! XYZ SUMMON! Rank 8 Raid Raptor Satellite Cannon Falcon!" Nero shouted as Revolution Falcon turned into energy and then shot into a black hole, which exploded into energy and from it, emerged a white, yellow, and red metallic falcon with cannons sticking out of it "When this card is summoned to the field all spell and trap cards on your side of the field are destroyed and you can't activate any card affects to stop this cards effect! Now I attack your Dragon Pulse Magician with my Satellite Cannon Falcon! Finish him Eternal Avenge!"

With those words Satellite Cannon Falcon shot out a blast of green energy towards Dragon Pulse Magician before a wall of ice erupted from the ground taking the force of the blast.

"What!" Nero said before he realized what happened gridding his teeth in anger "Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon."

"That's right I activated Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect." Xero said as he picked a card out of the graveyard "By detaching one of its overlay units Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon can negate an attack no matter whose monster it is and then if the attack was negated I can special summon one Odd Eyes monster from my hand or graveyard and I choose Odd Eyes Persona Dragon in defense mode."

"Well then I end my turn." Nero said

 **Turn 8**

 **Xero: 200 2x[]**

 **Nero: 1550 1x[]**

"My turn draw." Xero said as he drew his card before looking at it "I place one card face down, turn all my monster to defense mode, and end my turn."

 **Turn 9**

 **Xero: 200 1x[]**

 **Nero: 1550 2x[]**

"My turn then." Nero smiled as he looked at the card he had just drawn "I summon Vanishing Lanius and then I'll equip Vanishing Lanius with the spell card Raptor's Ultimate Lance! This card lets my Vanishing Lanius gain 1000 attack points. [A:2300/D:1600]

"Now I attack your Odd Eyes Saber Dragon with my Vanishing Lanius! Go Ultimate Strike!" Nero yelled as the Ultimate Lance pierced through Odd Eyes Saber Dragon with ease destroying the monster "Now I attack Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon with Satellite Cannon Falcon! Go Eternal Avenge!"

Just like before Satellite Cannon Falcon shot out a beam of green energy towards Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon but unlike before the beam hit the dragon denigrating it into ashes.

"I activate Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon's effect, when this card is destroyed by battle I can special summon one Odd Eyes monster from my extra deck and I choose the fusion monster Odd Eyes Vortex Dragon!" Xero said as he summoned the monster onto the field. As soon as the card was placed on the field a tornado of wind erupted on the field (which Satellite Cannon Falcon got caught in) and from it came a green, blue, and yellow armored dragon "When this card is special summoned to the field I can return one face up attack position monster to your hand or in this case the extra deck because I'm targeting Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

As soon as Xero had said these words the mechanical falcon was blown off the field as the tornado of wind died down.

"Not bad." Nero smiled looking at the dragon that was just summoned "I end my turn."

 **Turn 10**

 **Xero: 200 2x[]**

 **Nero: 1550 0x[]**

"I'm ending this here and now!" Xero exclaimed, as he drew his card not even bothering to look at it "Battle Phase! I attack your Vanishing Lanius with my Odd Eyes Vortex Dragon! Go Spiraling Breath!"

"I activate Ultimate Lance's effect, when the monster equipted with this card is attacked by a monster with higher attack points I can target a Rank up magic in my graveyard and add it to my hand and if I do then I take no battle damage this turn." Nero explained as the breath of wind nailed Vanishing Lanius shattering it into a thousand pieces. Nero started to reach for his graveyard when he watched in horror as his life points dropped "What how did that happen? Wait, I remember now."

"That's right Odd Eyes Vortex's other effect." Xero stated as he shuffled his deck "When a spell or trap card is activated I can shuffle one pendulum monster in my extra deck into deck to negate it's effect and destroy it."

"Now then lets end this." Xero stated with a smile "I attack you directly with my Odd Eyes Persona Dragon!"

"ERROR! ERROR!" The table shouted out in a metallic voice "ILLEGAL MOVE!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Nero laughed historically at the puzzled face on Xero's face "This is hilarious! You managed to back me into a corner and yet you made such a stupid misplay! You really are something!"

"What do you mean?" Xero asked still puzzled at what he did wrong

"You never switched your monsters to attack mode!" Nero said as he wiped a tear from his eye as he finished laughing, "You got all caught up in the thrill and excitement of the duel that you went straight into your battle phase without changing them to attack mode!"

"Oh." Xero said blushing in embarrassment "Then I end my turn."

 **Turn 11**

 **Xero: 200 2x[]**

 **Nero: 350 1x[]**

"My turn." Nero said picking up the top card of his deck "I play Card Of Sanctuary. This card lets us both draw until we both have 6 cards in are hands."

Both players started to draw until both of their hands where both to the six hand maximum.

"Now I think I'll play one of my rarest spell cards Raigeki!" Nero said as he held up the card and then placed it on the field "This card destroys all monsters on your side of the field."

"I activate Odd Eyes Vortex Dragons effect." Xero said as he placed one of his pendulum monsters back into his deck then shuffling the deck.

"That's fine with me." Nero smiled as he picked another card out from his hand "I play another of my rare spell cards Monster Reborn! This card allows me to special summon one monster card from my graveyard and I choose Raid Raptor Blaze Falcon to bring back to the field."

The red falcon came back through a circle that appeared in the center of the field.

"I then activate Rank Up Magic Raid Force to rank up my Blaze Falcon to rank 6! RANK UP XYZ CHANGE! XYZ summon my second Revolution Falcon!" Nero yelled as his black jet armored bird came out of the black hole "Now I activate my monsters effect and use one overlay unit to attack all monsters you control! Now go Burning Revolution!"

"I activate the effect of Kuriboh in my hand!" Xero said tossing the card into the grave "This turn I take no battle damage."

"Ok then I'll place two cards face down and then play the spell Card Destruction!" Nero smiled as the color drained from Xero's face "This card makes both of us discard all of our cards and then we draw the same amount, but since I don't have any cards left in my hand I don't have to discard."

'All my dragons.' Xero said as he threw away his hand full of Odd Eyes monsters into the graveyard and then replaced them with a new hand.

"I end my turn with that." Nero smiled

 **Turn 12**

 **Xero: 200 6x[]**

 **Nero: 350 0x[]**

"It's my turn draw." Xero said not looking at the card he had just picked up but instead focused on the cards already in his hand 'Ok so I have Nobledragon Magician, Timegazer Magician, Odd Eyes Dragon, Dharma-Eye Magician, and Odd Eyes Fusion. What can I do with these?'

'Wait that's it!' Xero though placing the card he had just drawn face down as he came up with a plan "I play Odd Eyes Fusion! This card lets me fusion summon with monsters in my hand so I'm going to fuse my Odd Eyes Dragon with my Dharma-Eye Magician!"

"Be for you do that I activate a trap." Nero smiled lifting the trap card "I play Forbidden Rule! First I pay half my life points and then I declare a type of card, Fusion, Synchro, XYZ, or Pendulum. If there are two or more of the declared type in ether players extra deck then we both send all monsters of the declared type to the graveyard."

"Seeing as how you're an Odd Eyes duelist I suspect you have more then you copy of each Odd Eyes support monsters." Nero said smiling "So I choose Fusion monsters."

"There's nothing I can do." Xero said pulling his 5 fusion monsters out of his extra deck and placing them into the graveyard before noticing the card he had placed face down on the table and picking it up 'That's the card I just drew. But this card is! Wait with this I can win!'

"I almost gave up there." Xero said with a smiled "I place Timegazer and Dharma-Eye Magician into the pendulum zone and then pendulum summon from the extra deck Level 7 Dragon Pit Magician and Level 4 Dragon Pulse Magician and from my hand I pendulum Summon Level 7 Odd Eyes Dragon, and Level 3 Nobledragon Magician!"

"Now let's get started with my Level 7 Odd Eyes Dragon and Level 7 Dragon Pit Magician I build the overlay network and XYZ Summon Rank 7 Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon!" Xero yelled as Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon appeared on the field once again "Next I tune my Level 3 Nobledragon Magician with my Level 4 Dragon Pulse Magician to Synchro Summon Level 7 Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon!" [A:2500/D:2000]

"Didn't you learn anything from last time?" Nero questioned

"I sure did!" Xero smiled "I now tribute Odd Eyes Absolute Dragon and Odd Eyes Meteorburst Dragon to tribute summon Buster Blader!" [A:2600/D:2300] A knight with a huge sword appeared on the field wearing dark purple, yellow, and white armor.

"What!" Nero yelled loudly getting the attention of everyone whom had finished their duel making them all flock around Xero and Nero "Buster Blader, the dragon hunter! The increadibly rare card! How did you get it?"

"It was my father's card and if you didn't know his effect Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for each dragon monster on your field and graveyard!" Xero said picking up his trap card "I play Dragon's Resting Place! This card sends every dragon card in my graveyard to your graveyard and I gain 100 live points for each! There is a total of 18 dragon monsters in my graveyard meaning that I gain 1800 life points and now that you have dragons in your graveyard Buster Blader gains 9000 attack points!" [A:11,600/D:2300]

"Over 10,000 attack points!" Nero said in a shocked smile as the spirits of all of the fallen dragons formed behind Buster Blader "This is the first time I've ever been back against a wall like this! Alright come and get me!"

"Alright then Buster Blader attack Revolution Falcon! GO DRAGONIC CLEAVER!" Xero yelled, his dragon hunter following his command absorbing the spirits of all the dragons into his sword before jumping into the air and cleaving the robotic bird in half causing it to explode covering the field with smoke "I did it!

"Not exactly." Nero smiled as the smoke covering the field faded revealing Nero holding up Raid Raptors Readiness "Do you remember the very first two face down cards I played? Well they were both Raid Raptors Readiness. You already know its effect but just in case you weren't listening I can negate all battle damage this turn by banishing it."

"I end my turn." Xero said biting his lip

 **Turn 13**

 **Xero: 2000 0x[]**

 **Nero: 125 1x[]**

"You were close. I'll give you that." Nero smiled drawing his card "But this is the last stop. You know I was planning on summoning Blaze Falcon back to the field to toy with you some more, but we don't have much time left to finish this duel."

"It's a shame that I was your first opponent. If I wasn't you might have made it a little farther in the tournament but like I said this is your last stop. I play the trap XYZ Reborn. This card lets me special summon one XYZ monster to the field and attach this card as an overlay unit and I choose Revolution Falcon. Next I play Rank Up Magic Skip Force, which lets me rank up my Revolution Falcon into Satellite Cannon Falcon! GO Rank Up! XYZ Change! XYZ Summon Satellite Cannon Falcon!"

"Next I activate Satellite Cannon Falcon's effect by using one overlay unit I can target one monster on the field and then that monster losses 800 attack points for each Raid Raptors monster in the graveyard!" Nero smiled as the overlay unit flew into the center orb of Satellite Cannon Falcon, which started to glow green "Since there isn't any other monster on the field I choose Buster Blader! There are 14 Raid Raptors in the graveyard so let's test your math what's 14 times 800?"

"11,200 points!" Xero said grimly as Buster Blader was bombarded by blast after blast of Satellite Cannon Falcon's green lasers, which chipped away at his armor before he was left kneeling to the ground with little to no armor left. [A:400/D:2300]

"I attack your Buster Blader with Satellite Cannon Falcon! GO! Eternal Avenge!" Nero yelled to which his mechanized bird responded with a giant beam of energy, which vaporized Buster Blader on contact "That's 2400 points of damage."

 **Nero: 125 0x[]**

 **Xero: 0000 0x[]**

"I lost." Xero said in a grim tone as the holograms disappeared from the field.

"Hey that was awesome!" Xero heard a boy say from behind him. Xero turned around and noticed that there was a crowd of people that was gathered around the duel table. Some of them came up and congratulated Nero on his win and others came up to Xero praising him for doing so well against Nero.

"Hey, what's your name?" Nero asked Xero as the crowd died down as everyone got ready to get back to the tournament.

"It's Xero, Xero Ryu!" Xero answered with a smile

"Xero Ryu huh." Nero smiled as he got up from the table they, where sitting at with a smile "That duel was something else. Maybe we'll meet again someday."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Sitting in his limo the white haired man smiled to himself as he pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number.

"Hello this is Maximillian; it's been a while since we last spoke hasn't it?" Maximillian said to the person on the other side of the line "Yes it would appear it's that the time has come. I'm sorry about this old friend I know you didn't want to put Xero-boy in danger, but it would seem we have no other options left."

Maximillian Pegasus spoke on the phone for a few more minutes before hanging up and looking at the screen which was displaying the results of the duel before looking down at a case which was sitting next to the man.

"I wish I didn't need to use these cards but there isn't any other way to stop what is coming." Pegasus said to himself sadly as he lifted the case open to revel three cards laying in the case with seals placed on them "If our enemy is god then what better way to defeat him then with demons."

 **Chapter 1 END**

 **Well that was thrilling to write! I have a whole new respect to the people whom create the Yugioh anime and manga's because damn planning out every single play was a very labor intensive process. Also I know that about half way through the chapter I started to describe the monsters on the field and how they were attacking and the actions they did. Well I know that the first half doesn't have those descriptions and I'm probably not going to go back through and reword things so that the descriptions are in the chapter but from now on I will have them in every chapter so sorry to those of you whom would like them in full this chapter but I promise to put the descriptions in for every single chapter after this one. Also if you guys want to submit any OC characters that I could use for a duel or two I would very much appreciate it. One more thing what do you guys think about me putting an opening in? What I mean is that I will write an opening for each arc that my story is in at the time and I will suggest a song for you guys to listen to while reading the opening. There will not be any spoilers so to say as I will describe any monsters that characters will use as a silhouette. Well any ways thanks for reading and feel free to review it! See You All Next Time!**


End file.
